1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a lesion classification apparatus and a method of modifying lesion classification data.
2. Description of the Related Art
Breast cancer occurs to 8% of women during their lifetime. Currently, the most effective method of screening for breast cancer is through examination of a mammography image obtained by using an X-ray.
The mammography image may include a mass, and the examiner determines whether the detected mass in the mammography image corresponds to a lesion.
The accuracy of the analysis on the mammography image depends on the examiner's experience or knowledge, and in the case of a well-trained examiner, the accuracy rate is about 65 to 75%.
An apparatus for analyzing a mammography image to determine whether a lesion exists in the mammography image is called a computer-aided diagnosis (CADx) or a lesion classification apparatus, and when the examiner is aided by the lesion classification apparatus, the accuracy rate of the analysis may be enhanced.
Therefore, there is a need for an efficient solution for enhancing the accuracy of the analysis of the mammography image by enhancing the performance of the lesion classification apparatus.